Behind Reaver Academy
by ItachiSilverwolf
Summary: There are three types of students to Reaver Academy; resident, seasonal, and yearly. Also there are rumors of the only resident student to stay in a dorm building with seasonal and yearly students. Could there be more to the student than the rumors?
1. Behind Reaver Academy

Behind Reaver Academy

By: Silverwolf

A full 'year round' boarding school hadn't been seen until the opening of a new academy. The school had three different types of students; seasonal, resident, and yearly.

All three student groups would have their needs met by a complete staff. All 'yearly students' would be housed in single rooms. All 'seasonal sudents' would be housed in pairs to a room. All 'resident studenjts' would be housed in groups determined by age. Each group of students would complete their studies together in the many building of Reaver Academy. Though there wasn't proof that he students actually intereacted beyond classes. Though rooms for yearly and seasonal students could be found in the same buildings.

Konan steps up the stairs of her dorm building. The female learns that none of the other students in the dorm would dare open the door in the corner. Across the door in spray paint wee the words 'hey kid, you're going to hell'. Konan couldn't believe that the staff left the painted words along the door. It wouldn't surprise Konan if the crones of the school believed it as much as the students.

From what Konan heard the student inside the room was the only resident student housed with the other groups. Mosly because the teen in the room had no qualms about doing as much damage as possible to the members of his former group housing during disputes. Konan figured the student was a deformed pscho just because of the stories. At least until the door to the corner room creaked open one night and she creeped in.

the bed in the corner holds a teen around her age. The light fro mthe hall makes him turn away from Konan in his sleep. The female teen watches as the male pulls a pillow over his face. She had to admit the presence in the bed mace her uneasy, but not because she thought he was a danger, but because she felt sorrow. Konan's breath catches in her throat as crimson eyes peer at her before a pillow covers the male's face.

Footsteps startle Konan. "You know the stories right?" Konan turns to see a ginger headed male in the hall. Though a bit small for his age he looked as if he could harm someone. "I do." The male pushes the door shut after pulling Konan from the doorway. "Want to know the truth?" Konan looks at the male with narrowed eyes, "the truth?"

Ginger hair is pushed from the male's eyes with a small gesture. "He did almost kill a few resident students in a group dorm. But there's more to it." Konan tilts her head confused. She shivers as someone touches her. "She's a jumpy one, yeah." Sasori laughs, "Deidara stop scaring people." Golden blonde hair tickles Konan's cheek a moment. "Well quit waking me up then running off, yeah." Sasori laughs. "You should tell her." A pair of azure eyes blink, "tell her what, yeah." Sasori points to the closed door. Deidara laughs, "oh, him. Fine I'll tell her, yeah."

Konan feels the pair pull her along with them. She ends up in a room with clay figures along every speace possible. All in great detail. "My art, yeah," is all the blonde states. "His name is Itachi Uchiha. His eyes are a genetic quirk. But to tell his story I gotta go back to before this place was abandoned, sold, and renamed, yeah." Sasori laughs a bit, "the school used to one of the largest orphanages. Before they gutted it and built more to make it a boarding school. Anyway the story they don't tell anyone is that one of the orphans here was killed in a mob fight. See they used to house them all together."

Konan shivers as she hears the blonde 'pop' his fingers. "The kid's name was Sasuke Uchiha. He was eight. The pair had only been orphaned a month, yeah. Anyway, that's his brother in that corner room. The reason he almost killed them is because they killed his younger brother. So you decide is he really evil, hm."

Sasori hears the sound of his door being opened. Konan jumps a bit. Standing in the doorway is a student with green hair. "Heya Zets, we're just telling a story." Zetsu laughs a bit loudly, "you telling the 'story of bloody eyes' again." Deidara makes a face, "man I hope one day he beats you to a pulp for being a 'shit-talker', yeah." "Shut up Deidara."

**_A?N: Well here's another story written out pure boredom with no real foresight in place. If anyone wishes to see it continue they can drop me a message. I know I start things a lot, but I have these ideas. I guess I have short attention spam or something. _**

**_ItachiSilverwolf_**


	2. A Song

A Song

By: Silverwolf

A silver haired male laughs loudly. The lyrics of Insane Clown Posse can be heard. Hidan laughs louder. "I can't fucking believe he found these." Deidara glances at the other male, "I can. I doubt they are anything close to his music style though, yeah." Hidan shrugs, "who fucking cares."

Konan notices Deidara and his companion easily. She points as someone walks toward Itachi's door. "Should we warn him?" Sasori shakes his head. Hidan laughs, "believe me, huge ass Kisame fucking knows all ready. Itachi beat the hell out of him when he tried make him pay a hall toll." Konan looks at Hidan, "then Itachi must be huge." All three males burst into laughter. Deidara has tears in his eyes when he starts to speak to Konan, "he ain't much taller than me, yeah."

Kisame opens the door without hesitation. Konan watches from the hall as the door comes open. Everyone in the hall stops when the door creaks. Kisame hears the sound of Itachi's voice reciting lyrics. The song doesn't make sense to the other male. Itachi turns in the chair a moment. "It's German." Kisame blinks a moment, "so what the hell did you say?" Itachi shrugs, "which part?" Kisame looks at Itachi, "you're really difficult." Itachi smirks lightly, "story of my life. The part you walked in on goes:

_Whoever knows pain is dangerous _

_from the fire that burns the soul  
bang bang  
the burned child is dangerous  
with fire that separates from the life  
a hot cry  
bang bang  
open fire!"_

Kisame looks at Itachi, "you really think you should be saying that considering what they all have to say about you." Itachi shrugs, "I know all the crap they say. And I did almost kill them, but not the way all the stories tell. I used no weapons, except for the last one. I stabbed him with a pencil." Kisame gives Itachi a look that says 'should you really being telling people this'. Itachi shrugs towards the taller male, "you want something?" Kisame grins, "actually I was hoping you could find a song for me? You found a bunch of crap for Hidan." Itachi shrugs tossing Kisame a notepad, "write." Kisame grins a bit and begin to scrawl across the page. Itachi looks at Kisame's writing, "you're lucky I'm fluent in chicken scratch now." Kisame laughs loudly. "You're a fifteen year old smart ass." Itachi shakes his head lightly, "no. If I were I'd have brain damage by sitting down."

Konan giggles a bit hearing the raven male's words. The other male makes a face, "that was so funny." Itachi bows in the chair, "I'm glad you liked it." Kisame rolls his eyes, "you don't know when someone's being sarcastic, do you?" Itachi looks at Kisame, "remember that I'm the one that placed you in the hospital, not the other way around." The simple sentence was a firm and possiblly threatening reminder for the other male despite the fact that Itachi's tone of voice had barely changed.

Kisame steps from Itachi's room a bit cautiously. The raven male doesn't even bother to state any type of farewell. "Close my door," is all Kisame hears before Itachi begins to recite a new song as it plays. The trio of males in front of the door laugh as Kisame leaves. Konan slips through Itachi's door just before it closes.

Sasori looks at Deidara, "I bet twenty she leaves balling." Hidan starts laughing, "I'm in. I'll bet twenty also." Deidara looks at Kisame and then at the closed door, "fifty she doesn't leave for at least a half hour. And it's not in tears, yeah." Kisame moves the honey hair from in front of Deidara's eyes, "I'm sorry, I had to actually see the dumb ass in front of me." The blonde huffs lightly. Sasori and Hidan grin, "we'll take that bet." Deidara grins at the pair.

Itachi sighs low, "Kisame, I thought you understood it was your time to leave." Konan makes a face and takes a loud breath. "What is it? If it's another song the pad's on the shelf still." Itachi returns to reciting the lyrics from the song playing. Konan takes another breath. She turns to leave as crimson eyes glances her way. The sight of Itachi's eyes on her make the female jump a bit. Konan notices the picture taped near the desk. She looks at the pair in the photo. Itachi watches Konan, "you want music, make a list." His eyes go to where Konan is looking briefly, "my younger brother and me. It's two years old."

Konan sighs a moment, "I've only had foster brothers." Itachi tilts his head, "you said had." Konan nods a bit hesitantly. "Because both Negato and Yahiko are dead now. Negato had been ill for years. And Yahiko was killed..." Itachi looks at Konan, "so you're foster parents sent you..." Konan nods. Itachi points to the made bed, "I don't bite, unless you want me to. Despite what everyone will tell you." Konan glances about the room taking in the fact that it's spotless. "Your room's..." Itachi doesn't bother looking at Konan, "clean. Well I've been programed to keep things perfect. My father pretty much forced it into the pair of us." Konan tilts her head, "you're not as scary as everyone acts." Itachi turns the chair towards Konan, "don't you believe the hype still? I'm twenty feet tall, bullet proof, and can kill by looking at someone." Konan starts laughing loudly.

Itachi turns back towards the computer, "what's your favorite song?" The blue haired female tilts her head, "huh?" Crimson eyes close a moment, "just humor me." Konan shrugs, "currently Undisclosed Desires by Muse." Itachi gives a faint smirk before scrolling through the list. Konan grins a moment when she hears the song. The female looks at Itachi, "now you have to tell me your favorite." Itachi doesn't bother looking towards Konan, "three guesses and two of them don't count." Konan laughs a bit, "hn...that's a hard one. Considering there isn't anything personal around here to even give me an idea of what kind of music you're into." Itachi turns towards Konan, "give it a try. You'd be surprised." Konan shakes her head, "I doubt I would. Considering the only thing I see that could possibly make someone uncomfortable about you is the color..." "Of my eyes. I know though I could comment on the color of your hair." Konan laughs, "I like being different. Now to finish my thought, I was going to say the color of your eyes and after awhile it's possible to get used to it." Itachi makes a slight face, "when you figure out what song is my favorite you can let me know." Konan makes a face and pulls a compact disc from her bag, "it's not really rock in the sense most people know it. It's kind of jazzy sounding even though they label it rock. The band is called Everything. They've always made me feel better." Itachi places the disc into the computer allowing it to play. Crimson eyes close as the music plays. Konan watches a slight smirk appear briefly. The female sits reciting the lyrics as Itachi sits with his eyes closed listening to the music. "I'll leave it with you for awhile. You might want to copy it." With those words Konan rises from the bed and begins to disappear. Itachi turns towards her, "I wouldn't mind if you came back." Konan grins a moment before opening the door and slipping away into the hall with it's closing. Deidara grins widely, "looks like I win.

**_A/N: The italics is translated excerpt from Feuer Frei! by Rammstein. The band Everything does exist, though the only album I know of is called Supernatural. Of that album my favorite song is Spent. Hopefully this came out decent considering it's late._**

**_ItachiSilverwolf_**


	3. Tiny Sidekick

Version:1.0 StartHTML:0000000168 EndHTML:0000005574 StartFragment:0000000471 EndFragment:0000005557

Tiny Sidekick

By: Silverwolf

Konan steps into Itachi's room with a slightly confused look. It seemed that the music pirate was attracting attention of younger grades now. Though she doubted they came to Itachi themselves. Sitting on the second desk in Itachi's room was a cobalt eyed blonde. The boy didn't seem afraid unlike many of his grade mates.

"What's happening here today?" Itachi points to the boy. "Dragged him out of the middle of a beating. He's been sitting there ever since." The blonde holds out a small hand, "Naruto Uzumaki." Konan smirks and shakes his hand, "pleasure to meet you." The blonde grins a bit, "ditto."

The group that had pulled Konan along the first couple days were also gathered near Itachi's door. "Come on, Dei I am the master." The blonde makes a face towards Sasori. "I'll call you master if you can beat Itachi." Sasori grins widely and begins typing. His eyes glance towards the raven male as Itachi continues typing. Konan glances about the group.

Her eyes lock on Kisame briefly, "what the heck are they doing?" Kisame makes a face, "they are in of search for a song that everyone claims you can't find. If Sasori wins then Deidara claims he'll call the crimson headed annoyance master. I doubt Sasori will succeed since Itachi's been pirating music since I've known him. He just won't tell me how he finds what he finds. Just that he can find the impossible with a bit of time."

Konan hears the next song of the playlist start for Itachi. Her eyes end up on Deidara, "how long has he been at it?" The blonde shrugs a moment and then hears a mouse click for Sasori. Hiden moves up near Itachi's computer. The silver haired male laughs a moment. Sasori looks at Hidan. "That fucker is sitting on the song all ready. He even has the damn instrumental." The rest of the group moves towards Itachi's screen. The raven male doesn't have the computer on the playlist at all.

Kisame looks at Hidan, "liar." The silver haired male laughs. Sasori makes a face, "there's so many songs on these lists and you made me pause my search. You bastard." Sasori returns to his computer Deidara stands watching Itachi. "What the hell are you doing?" Itachi glances towards theblonde, "my damn homework. Was I supposed to be doing something else?" Deidara makes a face, " finding a song?"

Itachi switches the screen back to the playlist and then scrolls down the screen. "This song?" Itachi clicks the mouse. Konan laughs as Sasori gives a look of pure haterd. The blonde sitting on the second desk start giggling. "he let me do that earlier." Itachi glances at the blonde, "you remember what I showed you?" Naruto nods with wide eyes. Itachi moves from the chair and points to it. The tiny blonde 'plops' into the desk chair. Itachi stands behind him. "I leave you in command. Try not to take advantage of the clowns behind you."

Tiny hands search around for a large zipped case. They begin to flip through the pages with little effort. Naruto places a disc into the drive and then begins clicking the mouse. "What's he doing?" Crimson eyes glance toward Konan, "he's ripping a compact disc collection. Not much patience in him, but he learns well." Konan watches Naruto in silence. Itachi looks at the blonde, "I got a class to get to. Don't let them bother my computer." Naruto nods.

The group gathered at Itachi's door watches the blonde sit playing Tetris while the first program he started runs. Itachi glares towards the whole group as he leaves. Deidara looks at Kisame as soon as the raven male is out of sight. "I say we take tiny out of the chair and just borrow the computer for awhile. He's never know. It's not like he'll dust the keyboard for fingerprints." Sasori shakes his head, 'he'll know. 'Tiny' over there has certain habits while sitting there. And our habits are different from his. So he'll know. Not only that but 'missy' over there is likely to tattle."

Naruto pulls a chair from behind him up next to him. He points to Konan. The female smirks, "thanks." The small blonde nods a moment before returning to his game of Tetris. The girl watches the blonde child in silence. Naruto seems to be slowly discovering the 'art' of Tetris.

**_A/N: The original plan was for this to be longer, but that changed. Mostly because I'm being lazy on my birthday. Live with it._**

**_ItachiSilverwolf_**


	4. Lock Up

Lock Up

By: Silverwolf

There was a new resident advisor for 'Silent' Hall. Konan understood the allias for the hall when she saw how silent the students got when the door in the corner opened. Basicly Itachi was feared through the whole dorm.

Konan heard a lot of rumors about the new advisor being moved to their dorm from one of the group dorms because of the resident students having different accusations against him. Konan watches the odd looking raven male step through the hall. She also realizes that the issue would never be brought forward since resident students were orphans with the boarding school as their guardian.

Itachi's door was open. The Uchiha had music playing a bit loudly. The student advisor could've asked the Uchiha to turn the music down instead the male enters Itachi's room. A hand grasps Itachi's shoulder as the student advisor introduces himself. Itachi moves his shoulder from the male's grasp. "Let me guess you've made it to here because of the fact you've been caught by students spying on them again. So which do you watch in the shower, boys or girls?" The student advisor makes a face, "Uchiha if you make this difficult for me I'll make your life hell." Crimson eyes glance towards the older male, "you'll learn you don't scare me Orochimaru. I have nothing to lose." The older raven watches Itachi, "not even the little blue haired female?" Itachi's eyes narrow, "you won't bother her. Mostly because her foster parents just adopted her and this makes her headline news; a 'rags-to-riches' story."

Orochimaru kicks Itachi's chair to where the Uchiha is facing the male. "You know if you weren't such a pain I could consider you pretty." Itachi's hand wraps around a pen a bit tighter. "I have homework to finish." Itachi turns away from the older male without another word. Itachi's eyes watch from the corner as Orochimaru decides to leave. Konan steps through Itachi's door moments later.

"What was that about?" Itachi shrugs. He then points towards the door, "you'll take him in your room tonight?" Konan seems a bit confused until she turns seeing Naruto. The tiny blonde stands in Itachi's doorway. Konan smirks lightly, "if my roommate doesn't have a tantrum." Itachi tilts his head, "if she does then travel to your left a few doors, there's a clay sign hanging on it. Deidara stays there. He'll take him for a couple nights."

Konan nods a moment. "Um, I was wondering if you could help me figure out this chapter. I'm confused even after reading it." Itachi holds on a hand and Konan stares at the crimson eyed male silently. "The book?" The female gives a nervous laugh, "oh yeah, sorry." Konan places her history textbook in Itachi's hand. "Chapter fifty-two." Itachi nods and places the book along his desk. The female notices a trio of Anthropology textbooks. The raven male sits with the chapter silently.

After a bit of time Itachi looks at Konan. The female takes a seat at the other desk in Itachi's room. It doesn't like long for the raven male to explain the chapter and write out an outline for Konan. The female smirks, "you didn't have to do that." Itachi shrugs, "it's nothing. My memory is really good." Itachi returns to the textbooks and notebook across his desk leaving Konan to complete her own assignment at the second desk in Itachi's room.

The cobalt eyed blonde finally wanders from the doorway. Naruto 'plops' himself on Itachi's bed. The raven male points to a chair at the side of the desk Itachi is sitting at. Naruto moves to the chair. The young blonde pulls a book out of his backpack. The boy makes a face. Itachi glances at Naruto "what is it?" The blonde wrinkles his nose up and squints his eyes. Itachi shakes his head, "do your homework. And you shuldn't make that face you remind me of the Basset Hound that sleeps in the Student Center." Naruto sighs loudly and pulls out a stack of worksheets. The blonde begins writing along them in silence. Konan kisses the tiny blonde on the top of his head. Naruto glances upward. The female giggles, "sorry you just remind of my younger foster brother." Naruto shrugs absentmindedly.

Later that evening Konan takes Naruto with her. The pair leave Itachi alone to whatever he has planned. Though the pair don't expect Itachi to do anything but sleep sometime later.

Konan hears yelling in the hall. She glances at the clock to see it's only three the next morning. The female hears more yelling and the sound of one of the rooms being broken into. Konan watches as Naruto sleepily wanders just outside her door with her roommate. The blue haired female follows the small blonde placing him behind her out of sight of the administrators of Reaver Academy.

The whole dorm in gathered in the hall. Konan can hear the mutters as she watches a group of people break their way into Itachi's room. The female watches as a pair of the group bring Itachi out of the room. The Uchiha looks half asleep.

"What's going on?" Konan feels someone grab her shoulder. The blue haired female jumps a bit. "It's just me, yeah." "Deidara." The blonde student nods. "They're arresting Itachi?" The blonde nods to Konan. "The only story I heard was Reaver Academy's resident pedophile got the shit stomped out of him. The staff all claim it was Itachi." Konan watches as the raven teen is walked through the hall. "But he looks like he was sleeping." Sasori appears suddenly, "he probably was. But as you can see to them he's guilty without a since Itachi and mister 'touchy' have 'bad blood' between them."

**_A/N: At this point this is where I choose to leave this one. I guess there could be a sequel, but I'll leave that to those reading if anyone is reading._**

**_ItachiSilverwolf_**


End file.
